


Don't Think Twice

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Bullying, Implied drinking/drunkeness, Inattentive/Abusive Parents, M/M, Remus is alluded to, Song fic, implied abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: It is the happiest day of their lives. Still, they take the time to reflect on where they came from...I've just been itching to do something with the Kingdom Hearts 3 songs and I finally came up with something!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> The song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il1zid5_lnI)

Roman would have told anyone who was willing to listen – and even those unwilling – that he’d known from the very first moment.

He knew who he was. He knew what he wanted. He knew who he loved – or rather would love, when they met. Each night, he had abstract visions of the man he was to meet and wed. The man he’d spend his entire life with. Not that he was special in that regard, everyone had those, but it was the principle of the thing!

Now, Roman sat at a long table, dressed in white, looking out at his family and friends. Beneath the table, his fingers were loosely interlocked with the man beside him. Roman couldn’t have felt happier. He felt like a balloon that was so close to bursting, like a full cloud ready to rain down on a droughted land. It was magical.

The lights in the room dimmed slowly and a voice spoke over the speakers, “Can we have the newlyweds for their first dance?”

Roman grinned wider and shot up onto his feet, tugging at his new husband’s arm to hurry him. The room filled with laughter at the false begrudging look on the other man’s face as he followed Roman to the open space before the DJ. Roman looped his arms around the man’s neck, while the other’s hands rested on his waist as the soft piano started to play.

_“How did I live  
In a kingdom of thieves  
And people who say  
Things they don't really mean, really mean”_

Ever since he was young, Roman had dealt with a lot. His parents were practically absent for most of his life, leaving himself and his brother to fend for themselves. Several times, they’d left the kind of messages Roman had seen other parents say out loud in movies and tv shows – loving messages saying how much they cared and were proud of their sons. Even at his young age, Roman knew they were false and fake, serving only his parents.

Roman had been forced to grow up fast. His brother was reckless and wild. He went off and did his own thing, while Roman was left to clean up the mess behind him. Roman had honestly lost count of the amount of times he’d been out past midnight during high school, looking down each and every alleyway in the vain hopes of finding his brother just standing there – though he’d found him in far worse states more often than he would like to admit.

He never lost his dream and hope and love, however. Each night he was able to sleep, Roman cherished the abstract forms that danced through his mind. It was a reminder that someone out there in this world would love him, would care for him, wouldn’t run off and leave Roman alone.

_“You're only everything I ever dreamed  
Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of”_

Of course, the song had been Roman’s choice – with the blessing of his then-fiancé, now-husband. He’d immediately felt a connection to the song from the second he heard it. Would he get some flak from his friends for using a song from a video game? Of course. But did Roman give a single shit in this moment? Absolutely not.

Right now, all his world was… was him. Him, his new husband and the music. They swayed gently to the beat, staring into each other’s eyes.

The lyrics encapsulated everything Roman felt. He’d really only dreamed of him; not once did he ever think of anyone else. His soulmate was exactly everything he’d ever wanted.

_“You must be kidding me, did you really think  
I could say no”_

Roman had said almost the same thing months ago when, finally, they got engaged. His partner had not truly believed him, looking downright shocked that Roman said yes immediately. Roman had laughed a full, happy, belly laugh and rained down compliments and assurances – how on earth was Roman, the man who’d loved his soulmate before even meeting him, going to say no when proposed to by that very same soulmate?

_“I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know”_

Roman had, at times, worried if his soulmate had had second thoughts, but – as the song said – everything was just right. Right now, looking into the loving gaze of his partner as they continued to hold each other and sway to the music… This was right, Roman knew it.

_“I really don't get  
What everyone else believes”_

Janus had never put much stock in the whole soulmate thing. Sure, it was a part of society and something each and every person experienced… but it wasn’t Janus’ thing to put thought into it.

He’d watched from the side as all the kids around him focused hard on trying to find their soulmate. He’d seen relationships fail and break as each side realised they weren’t who they thought they were. He’d seen kids, teenagers and adults alike cry as they experienced the unintended consequences of the soulmate hunt. It had put him off. And his own treatment at the hands of the general public added to that. Being a child that was not the result of two soulmates was something apparently ‘odd’ and ‘weird’… and he was shunned, along with his mother. Janus learned to not give a shit, or at least, fake it.

_“So why do I say  
Things I don't really mean, really mean”_

It didn’t mean that Janus didn’t _want_ to find his soulmate, however. He was intrigued by the visions he saw as he slept; he tried to find the meanings and piece things together. If asked by anyone, Janus would flat out deny that he cared. Though he didn’t know why.

Perhaps it was his way of shielding himself, or maybe it was a mentality of not wanting to be like those shallow people who only cared about their soulmates. Janus didn’t know, it didn’t matter.

It hadn’t mattered for a long time, since he’d found Roman. Or rather, since Roman had found him.

_“I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed  
It'd take this long, it'd take this long”_

They’d met almost 12 years before Janus finally asked, dating for almost half of that. If he were honest, Janus may have admitted he was scared that Roman would want to be rid of him. They both had their own baggage and were still trying to learn to live with all of it.

On that night, Janus had almost been completely dead to the world. He’d fallen to sit on the cold, wet floor of an alley not far from where he now lived. He’d not really known what was happening, how he’d gotten there or why. Well, he’d known why. Life was hell. That was why.

But then a man had stepped into the entrance to the alley and shined a light down on him, almost like it were a spotlight. Janus had recognised the face and harshly spat some incoherent insults, but the man didn’t turn and run. Instead, he’d helped him.

After waking sometime later, Janus put the pieces together and Roman entered his life.

_“I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know”_

Roman’s immediate acceptance of his proposal had shook Janus to his core. Janus had barely finished his question when Roman had responded. Not a single chance for a thought, let alone time to second guess himself.

Janus had finally reconciled with himself that night. Perhaps not all things to do with soulmates held a dark, twisted side.

And now, here he was. He was married to his soulmate, stood in the centre of all their invited guests, holding the one person who’d made his life turn in the right direction. Janus didn’t tend to cry often, but right now… he could make an exception.

_“Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Baby, don't think twice_

_If you want to take it to an even higher level  
All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow  
If you wanna take it to an even higher level  
I don't, I don't bite_

_If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible  
All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble  
If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible”_

Roman was quietly singing the words under his breath as they continued to dance. Janus couldn’t hold back his smile or good-natured eye roll as Roman slipped back into his usual dramatics. They started to move with more purpose, no longer simply swaying on the spot.

As the bridge ended, Janus moved to grab a hold of Roman’s hand and held his arm up high, allowing Roman to spin briefly. They then immediately fell back into their hold, only now leaving their held hands off to the side in a ballroom-esqe hold.

_“I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know_

_Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know”_

Roman led Janus in something that looked like a waltz, only far more contained and clumsier as Janus’ feet attempted to keep up. After a few stumbles and laughs, the two fell into step and danced. Still their gazes refused to break.

_“Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
Kiss me three times  
Cross the line_

_Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Baby, don't think twice”_

Roman’s gaze had hardened as he continued to sing along. He seemed to be almost daring Janus to do as the song said. It was something that Janus would reflect on for months to come and would only be able to end up describing as ‘leaving him breathless.’

_“Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
Kiss me three times  
Cross the line_

_Kiss me once  
Kiss me twice  
Kiss me three times  
Be mine_

_Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Don't think twice  
Baby, don't think twice”_

As the song faded out and they slowed, Janus leant closer and whispered into Roman’s ear. No one around would be able to see what he said, but Roman’s sudden wide smile and the shared kiss once Janus pulled back at least told them it was something good.

Several people asked the couple later what happened, but neither divulged. Only the two of them would know that Janus had simply whispered three words – “I couldn’t have.”


End file.
